An increase in the precision of medical imaging systems has led to a need for more precise alignment of components of the imaging systems, including more precise alignment of the table to a scan plane. Misalignment of the table relative to the scan plane may negatively affect image quality or introduce imaging artifacts. In Computed Tomography (CT) systems, for example, various laser devices are used to align the table to the scan plane of the gantry bore. Misalignment of the lasers may affect the correct alignment of the table to the gantry scan plane of the imaging system. This misalignment may affect image quality. Current laser alignment procedures are dependent upon an operator centering a laser beam of a stationary laser using a target. These procedures are time-consuming and are susceptible to misalignment due to operator error and/or inaccuracies in the target. Much time is required to correct misalignment of the table to the gantry scan plane.